Décomposition
by Fellington
Summary: Le poison a été ingéré, l'expérience peut commencer. Les Contaminés sont lâchés, ils n'épargneront personne. Le jeu est simple : plus moyen de sortir, il faut juste survivre. Et dans la débâcle de Poudlard, il y a eux deux, au milieu de préjugés idiots qui s'effondrent. Les dés sont lancés.


Hum. *toussote* Bonjour, bonsoir ! ^.^ Alors, vu que c'est ma première histoire là, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre que quelqu'un me lise, mais bon, faut bien se lancer, hein ! Alors, « Décomposition » sera une histoire plutôt sombre, qui tournera autour d'une romance Hermione/Drago. Donc, si quelqu'un n'aime pas les Dramione, je l'invite à se rendre sur une autre fiction. ^^ Pour reprendre, j'ai mis un rating M qui je pense, au vu du contexte, est le bon, pour cause de… Eh bien, disons que c'est une histoire de _« zombies »_, en gros, donc il y aura forcément du sang. D'ailleurs, l'idée m'est venue depuis un p'tit bout de temps et j'ai enfin eu le courage de publier le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il plaise à ceux qui passeront par là. Et je tiens à faire remarquer que, même si j'apprécie les scènes d'horreur, je suis également une incurable romantique, donc attendez-vous à de l'amour. Je le répète, ma fiction est avant tout basée sur Hermione et Drago. Et non, ils ne finiront pas ensemble, dès le deuxième jour. J Ensuite, pour ce qui est du contexte… Alors. Nos héros entament une huitième année dans un Poudlard reconstruit, pour tenter de rattraper l'année précédente. Le seul point à noter est que Rogue n'est pas mort pour une raison que j'expliquerai plus tard. Donc, voilà, je poste le résumé complet à la suite et si vous êtes toujours intéressés… on se retrouve en bas de la page ! ^.^

**Résumé :** Le poison a été ingéré, l'expérience peut commencer. Les Contaminés sont atteints d'une folie démente, qui les poussent à frapper, à violer, à torturer et à tuer ; ils n'ont plus conscience de rien, excepté de leur nature et instincts primitifs qui les poussent aux pires des vices. Plus aucune loi n'existe à Poudlard. Les mots « raison » et « bien » n'ont plus leur place au château. Les morts se multiplient, mais la magie les réveille. Ils se relèvent et le piège se referme inlassablement sur une poignée de personnes qui ont échappé de peu à la contamination, ceux qu'on nomme les Survivants. Impossible de quitter la partie en cours, on ne vous laissera plus faire… La peur révèle le revers le plus sombre de votre âme, ou le meilleur, mais en aucun cas elle ne vous laissera indifférente.

**Disclaimer :** Excepté l'idée de cette histoire, j'accuse la sublime J.K. Rowling de nous avoir entraînés dans un monde magique avec tout le reste, que ce soient les personnages, les lieux, etc…

Bonne lecture !

**_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

**J - 1.**

La pièce était sombre, aucun rai de lumière ne filtrait par les fenêtres condamnées, et la lueur vacillante d'un plafonnier recouvert de poussière grisâtre ne parvenait pas à percer correctement cette demi-obscurité. Une odeur âcre de moisi et de renfermé habitait l'espace étroit et soulevait le cœur de la personne qui s'avançait silencieusement vers le seul meuble de cette petite cave désaffectée. En l'occurrence, un fauteuil en cuir brun, usé et troué, dans lequel était assis un homme de petite taille, aux yeux sombres et cernés de noirs, profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites. Il était maigre, sa peau d'un blanc presque gris donnant l'impression de ne plus recouvrir que des ossements et cette silhouette osseuse n'était vêtue que d'une longue cape noire déchirée. Les genoux pliés, le menton dessus, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se balançait doucement, comme au rythme d'une musique entendu de lui seul. Son crâne presque nu, où tenaient encore miraculeusement quelques touffes de cheveux gris, ici et là, luisait d'une transpiration froide, qui lui coulait encore sur les joues. Il semblait fiévreux, agité d'une sombre folie qui le dévorait intérieurement, lui rongeant les chairs et l'âme, comme un chien rongerait un morceau d'os jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. A trente-cinq ans, cet homme qui semblait en avoir quarante de plus, le plus éminent des médicomages que l'Angleterre est porté, était sur le point de faire tomber la plus injuste et cruelle des sentences.

La personne qui lui faisait face jusque-là en silence déglutit et baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus le regard fou de son interlocuteur. Après un silence pesant et tendu, qui lui parut durer une éternité, celle-ci se décida tout de même à prendre la parole, son timbre de voix rendu rauque par la peur et le dégoût :

- Père, il me faut le poison.

Sans un mot, l'homme glissa une de ses mains de vieillard sous son vêtement, avant de la ressortir, une flasque en argent entre ses longs doigts ridés. Il la tendit vers son enfant, qui hésita alors un instant, avant de prendre l'objet, tremblant de tous ses membres, remerciant son paternel d'un vif hochement de tête. Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, son enfant lui tourna le dos, esquissant quelques pas pour s'échapper de cette pièce, dont il ne ressortirait jamais. Il l'arrêtât d'un balbutiement hésitant :

- Il faut… Enfin, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, il te l'a expliqué, non ?

La réponse tomba, sèche et définitive, tel un adieu maladroit.

- Oui, je sais. Maintenant, je dois faire mon devoir et partir. En revoir, père.

L'homme hocha la tête, alors que la silhouette se glissait hors de la pièce.

- J'ai tout fait pour te protéger, alors fais attention à toi…

Murmure étouffé par une quinte de toux sanglante. _Ils_ avaient testé le poison sur lui, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne succombe, mais il n'avait plus peur de la mort. Il s'était préparé à mourir, lui, contrairement à ceux pour qui la potion était destinée…

**Jour 1.**

La main tremblante, elle tenait le flacon précautionneusement entre ses doigts fins, veillant à ce que la dose correcte soit ajoutée. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si elle dépassait la mesure donnée ? Elle fit donc délicatement basculer le liquide vers l'avant et le remit droit, dès l'instant où une goutte bleue s'en échappa, tombant dans la préparation orangée. Soufflant de soulagement, un bref sourire satisfait apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi, là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

Hermione Granger venait de terminer sa potion de sommeil, potion complexe lorsqu'on s'y intéressait de près. Pas même Rogue ne pourrait dire que ce n'était pas là une réussite, elle en était certaine. Par ailleurs, leur professeur s'avançait dans l'allée. Il s'arrêtât à la table devant, là où faisaient équipe Harry et Ron, et jeta un regard dédaigneux sur la mixture jaunâtre qui éclatait en de grosses bulles odorantes à la surface de leur chaudron.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas surpris, qu'encore une fois, vous vous surpassiez dans votre médiocrité. Cela fera dix points en moins pour votre incapacité à réaliser correctement une potion.

Les garçons eurent un hoquet indigné et ils se tassèrent sur leur chaise, sans même essayer de répliquer. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient compris cela inutile avec Rogue. Celui-ci s'avança finalement vers elle, qui avait travaillé avec une Poufsouffle du nom de Sarah Vaugler. Puisque peu de personnes en sixième année avaient pris l'option « potions », toutes les maisons se retrouvaient en ce cours. On dénombrait beaucoup de Serpentards, dont faisait partie Malefoy à son plus grand déplaisir, une bonne poignée de Gryffondors, quelques Serdaigles ambitieux et deux Poufsouffle courageux, qui comptaient donc parmi ses rangs Sarah. Néanmoins, celle-ci paraissait plus absorbée par ses ongles que par la potion, sur laquelle Hermione avait au final travaillé seule. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, après tout. Tout en est que Rogue se tenait devant elles et examinait d'un œil attentif le mélange d'une jolie teinte mauve. Il finit alors par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

- C'est passable. Je suppose que la présence de miss Vaugler vous est bénéfique, Granger.

Hermione le dévisagea passablement indignée, alors que la nommée se redressait sur sa chaise, affichant un sourire fier. La jeune Gryffondor voulut protester, mais si elle faisait cela, ce serait révéler la totale passivité de sa voisine de cours et elle n'en était pas encore réduite à ce stade. Elle laissa donc couler, alors que Rogue s'intéressait à un autre binôme, et qu'elle se mettait à ranger son matériel, enfournant rageusement plumes et livres dans son sac. La sonnerie retentit et elle bondit de sa chaise, quittant rapidement la salle. Elle fut vite rejointe par ses deux meilleurs amis, qui pestaient déjà contre Rogue.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on le laisse encore faire cours ; tout le monde sait qu'il favorise sa maison ! S'exclama Ron.

- Ouais, il devrait le renvoyer au fond de ses cachots et le laisser moisir là-bas… grommela en retour Harry.

- En plus, j'suis sûr qu'il sympathiserait avec les chauves-souris, ce ne serait que du bonheur pour lui, renchérit le premier, alors qu'Hermione se déridait légèrement à ces remarques.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la grande salle, qui était déjà bondée d'élèves, mais ils se trouvèrent rapidement des places à leur table, débattant maintenant joyeusement sur les bienfaits que pourrait apporter à la société l'envoi définitif de Severus Rogue dans les cachots humides.

Midi seize, et seule une personne savait alors que c'était le dernier repas festif que le trio, que tous les élèves même, faisait.

**_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

Les elfes étaient partis à l'instant faire des provisions pour les banquets futurs, la vaste cuisine était vide, et une silhouette en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle fouilla du regard les environs, durant quelques secondes, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un large bac en céramique contenant un liquide orangé. Le jus de citrouille. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil derrière elle et sortit la flasque contenant le poison. Elle l'ouvrit difficilement, ses mains tremblant. Avant même de le faire, elle regrettait déjà son geste. Mais, ce n'était pas un choix qu'elle avait, plutôt une obligation. Alors, elle renversa l'objet, pour que l'ouverture se trouve la tête en bas, et elle vit couler une épaisse matière visqueuse et noirâtre dans le chaudron, scellant à jamais le sort de plus d'une centaine de personnes.

**_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

La journée se déroula dans la plus grande quiétude. Le mois de septembre était déjà bien entamé maintenant, une paisible routine s'était instaurée pour tous les élèves. C'était samedi, leur après-midi était libre, alors chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Hermione s'était enfermé à la bibliothèque, dans une section depuis longtemps oubliée par les élèves qui ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus sur la métamorphose. Les autres avaient bien tenté de la faire sortir de cet endroit qu'ils qualifiaient de « sordide », mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et devant son regard noir, ils avaient préféré laissé tomber. Le temps étant clément, plutôt doux pour la saison, Ginny, Harry, Dean et Seamus avaient alors opté pour un petit match de quidditch sans prétention et improvisé. Ils avaient récolté quelques élèves sur leur passage, et ils faisaient à présent un match en cinq contre cinq. Ron, lui, avait décliné l'invitation. Lavande avait réussi à le convaincre, à force d'attaques persuasives plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux deux de s'isoler un peu. Il ne s'était pas fait prier. Neville avait favorisé une étude plus approfondi de la mandragore et se trouvait donc sous la serre, en compagnie du professeur Chourave, qui était enchantée de voir qu'un élève aussi doué s'intéressait autant aux plantes. Luna était assise par terre, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, alors qu'un jeune Sombral à la carrure osseuse mangeait dans ses mains une carcasse démembré de lapin. Hagrid se tenait à ses côtés, à caresser l'encolure de l'animal, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Pansy Parkinson était assise sur un des canapés de la salle commune Serpentard, une édition spéciale de la Gazette des Sorciers sur les genoux. Elle feuilletait distraitement le journal, tournant les pages à un rythme régulier, songeuse, alors que Blaise Zabini expliquait à Millicent Bulstrode une nouvelle technique de quidditch qu'il avait mise au point pour battre ces prétentieux de Gryffondor. Crabbe et Goyle avait, quant à eux, trouvé un première année de Serdaigle à terroriser, qu'il n'hésitait pas à martyriser s'il ne leur donnait pas l'argent réclamé. Théodore Nott, lui, se dirigeait tranquillement vers les cuisines, faisant glisser sa baguette entre ses longs doigts, dans l'espoir que les elfes soient une fois de plus cléments avec lui et lui donnent ce qu'il désirait. Pour finir, Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit, ses yeux clairs braqués sur le plafond, les baldaquins tirés, une pomme avec laquelle il jouait entre ses mains pâles. Plongé dans ses pensées, il revoyait, puis cataloguait, tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait.

Tout se déroulait donc parfaitement normalement. Poudlard était inconscient du danger qui se profilait à l'horizon. Le plan était pourtant enclenché et il serait fatal pour tous, cette fois. Cela ne laissait pas de place au doute. Aucune.

Hermione referma le livre qu'elle tenait devant elle et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il fallait qu'elle remballe tout, sinon elle arriverait en retard au dîner. Elle s'empressa alors de remettre tous les ouvrages empruntés à leur place et glissa dans son sac son encrier et ses parchemins noircis, avant de s'étirer comme un chat, ses muscles engourdis. Une mèche s'échappa de son chignon négligé et elle s'empressa de la remettre derrière son oreille, alors qu'elle se levait. Elle lissa du plat de sa main son jean enfilé à la hâte et son pull froissé, avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la bibliothèque, saluant d'un bref hochement de tête madame Pince. Elle arriva à temps pour se mêler au flot d'élèves qui étaient en train d'entrer, passant de ce fait inaperçue, et se dirigea ensuite vers la table de Gryffondor, où elle se posa aux côtés d'Harry, qui se trouvait lui-même en face de Ginny. Tous deux avaient les cheveux humides et rigolaient. Posant son sac à ses pieds, elle releva la tête vers eux et leur sourit.

- Puis-je savoir quelle est la raison de votre hilarité ?

Ginny hocha la tête et se calma légèrement, ne gardant qu'un sourire radieux sur son visage.

- C'est juste que Seamus et Dean doivent encore être à notre recherche au stade.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et demanda pourquoi. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui répondit.

- En fait, après deux heures passés de quidditch, la plupart des gens sont partis, alors Seamus a été cherché ce qu'il avait acheté à Honeydukes, la semaine dernière, et on s'est improvisé un p'tit pique-nique pour quatre heure.

- Le truc, c'est qu'après nous être gavés de Fizwizbiz et de Gommes de Limaces, on avait super soif, ajouta la jolie rouquine, avant de reprendre, alors on a été dans les vestiaires, vu qu'Harry est capitaine et qu'il avait le sort spécial pour déverrouiller la porte, et on a bu aux robinets.

- Mais, les garçons sont arrivés et ont mis Ginny sous la douche, alors…

Harry jeta un bref regard à son amie et lui sourit, avant de conclure :

- Je l'ai vengé, aussi dignement que possible, et quand on est partis en douce, ils nous cherchaient encore pour se venger.

- C'était épique, surenchérit la jeune fille, qui s'étouffait à nouveau de rire.

Hermione les dévisagea tous deux, tour à tour, avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à deux gamins, mais ils méritaient l'un comme l'autre ces moments de détente. Elle ne pouvait les blâmer. Leur huitième année à Poudlard avait eu, aux premiers abords, tout d'une punition, une grosse connerie organisée pour rattraper des cours dont ils n'avaient pas besoin au vu des nombreux travails qu'on leur proposait déjà, mais… Finalement, tous ensemble, les sourires revenaient peu à peu, alors que le souvenir de l'attaque violente de l'année précédente s'effaçait peu à peu dans les esprits. Elle ne leur jetterait alors certainement pas la pierre. Ils prenaient leur temps, mais ils finiraient par sortir ensemble. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit son amie frissonner, ses vêtements apparemment encore humides, elle ne put s'empêcher de se montrer raisonnable.

- Tu devrais monter, Gin'. T'es trempée, tu risques de tomber malade si tu restes, et tu ne pourras pas suivre les cours, si tu attrapes une bonne crève.

Ginny acquiesça et se leva, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine.

- C'est pas faux. Bien que l'idée de rater quelques cours m'enchante, je ne pourrai jamais tout rattraper et je sais d'avance que ça m'handicapera pour les exams.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant, avant de retrouver son sourire et de demander :

- Tu me rapporteras quelque chose ?

Hermione sourit.

- Gâteau chocolat-caramel ?

- Bien deviné. Le régime n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui !

Ginny laissa lui échapper un petit rire, avant de faire un petit signe de la main.

- Merci.

Puis, dans un dernier sourire, elle s'éclipsa rapidement, sous l'œil attendri d'Harry, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la jeune sorcière. Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'il reprenne ses esprits, se servant patiemment du gratin de pommes de terre, avant de faire remarquer d'un ton faussement dégagé :

- Tu devrais la rejoindre.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme maladroitement.

- Ça va, Harry, t'es pas vraiment du genre discret, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle planta sa fourchette dans son plat et la porta à sa bouche, mâchant consciencieusement, sous le regard abasourdi du Survivant. Il avait peut-être affronté nombre d'épreuves que d'autres n'affronteraient jamais, mais il restait un amateur dans le domaine des sentiments. Lui qui se pensait peu facile à cerner était en réalité un livre ouvert à la portée de tous. Il en était un peu vexé et il insista.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ?

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit posément, comme si cela ne rouvrait pas en elle de récentes blessures :

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été amoureuse.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

Hermione garda le regard obstinément braqué devant elle, alors qu'elle songeait à l'absence de Ron sur le banc en face d'elle. Il devait sans doute encore être avec Lavande. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement ces temps-ci, qu'il rate le banquet. N'y a-t-il pas un proverbe qui explique ce phénomène ? Ah, oui. Les couples vivent bien souvent d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Le cœur soudain agité, les tempes douloureuses, la gorge sèche… Elle songeait à l'histoire qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec lui qu'elle aimait, si il n'y avait pas eu « l'autre ». Oui, elle songeait à la romance idyllique à côté de laquelle elle était passée et ça la tuait toujours autant. Toutefois, elle reprit ses esprits et s'empara de la cruche de jus de citrouille, afin de se servir un verre, alors qu'elle répondait tranquillement, dissimulant avec soin ses émotions :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu devrais partir, maintenant.

- Mais, je…

- Vas-y ! Ne rate pas ta chance, toi.

Harry ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et il se leva précipitamment, fonçant vers la sortie, alors qu'Hermione restait seule. Elle laissa lui échapper un léger soupir et releva le menton, pour garder l'illusion que tout allait bien. Plus loin, elle croisa le regard froid de Malefoy. Elle coupa court à cet échange visuel aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre problème en plus dans sa vie. Et Drago Malefoy était considéré comme un très gros « problème », dès lors le moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour en laisser sortir de la connerie, dont lui seul avait le secret. Baissant alors ses yeux vers son verre qu'elle faisait mécaniquement tourner, elle songea qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre la venue de Ron en ses parages et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus faim. Elle se leva alors, enjamba le banc, puis avala d'une traite son jus de citrouille, avant de reposer un peu trop violemment son verre, se pencher pour ramasser son sac et sortir à son tour de la Grande Salle, oubliant la part de gâteau qu'elle avait promis de rapporter à Ginny.

**_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

Hermione avançait dans les couloirs à pas lents, âme solitaire perdue dans les ténèbres qui traînerait ses chaînes. L'heure autorisée était largement dépassée, les torches étaient toutes éteintes, elle n'y voyait rien, il y faisait noir comme dans un four, à la seule exception près, c'est qu'elle tremblait de froid. Des courants d'air vifs et glacés l'assaillaient de toute part, glissant en elle des frissons qui la faisait frémir. Elle frottait ses bras, avec une faible énergie, un peu nerveuse. Elle avançait toujours à l'aveuglette et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais rien. Alors qu'elle songeait qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour elle de faire demi-tour et ainsi retrouver son chemin, elle entendit des pas précipités non loin d'elle, devant. Elle releva aussitôt la tête et découvrit alors un rai de lumière pâle. Il y avait l'angle d'un couloir à quelques mètres et lorsqu'elle tournerait, elle trouverait sans doute une fenêtre, ouverture qui permettait en cette heure à la lune d'éclairer un peu ses pas. Elle continua alors sa route, les yeux fixés devant elle, lorsqu'elle vit une ombre sombre courir devant elle, durant un millième de secondes révélée à ses yeux par la lueur de l'astre lunaire, ombre qui se trouva être accompagnée d'un rire enfantin qui lui glaça les sangs. Elle s'arrêtât alors, le cœur au bord des lèvres, son crâne douloureux, chaque muscle soudainement engourdi par une peur terrible. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait persister à rester dans l'obscurité, il lui fallait avancer. Elle tâta ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette magique, en vain, alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche, la respiration hachurée par l'adrénaline. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'une nouvelle silhouette se dessina, mais celle-ci demeura immobile dans le triangle de lumière faiblarde. Elle ne bougeait pas et Hermione ne pouvait déterminer si elle était une femme ou un homme. Elle s'avança alors encore un peu, elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres. Un nouveau rire explosa dans le couloir derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement, alors qu'un autre prenait écho au précédent juste devant elle. Elle reporta son attention sur la personne qui lui faisait face et ne put distinguer sur celle-ci qu'un large sourire fendant son visage en deux, alors qu'elle bondissait sur elle, plaquant ses mains autour de son cou. Hermione bascula en arrière, alors qu'elle sentait l'air quitter ses poumons, les paumes de cet inconnu contre sa chair, se resserrant encore et encore, la tuant inexorablement à petit feu… Il fallait qu'elle voie qui était son agresseur, il lui fallait comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors soudainement et elle chercha un instant du regard le visage de l'ombre qui l'avait agressé, mais plus rien. Son souffle lui revint en une généreuse bouffée d'air, alors qu'elle suffoquait, haletant, devant ce froid cinglant mais bénéfique qui lui brûlait la gorge. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer… Bien, il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses repères calmement. Elle se redressa brusquement et jeta des coups d'œil affolés autour d'elle, alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son cou. Il n'y avait plus personne, elle distinguait seulement les contours flous de silhouettes allongées sur des lits.

Elle était dans son dortoir.

S'exhortant alors au calme, elle tâtonna sur sa table de chevet et ses doigts trouvèrent avec réconfort sa baguette. Elle s'empressa de chuchoter un discret _« lumos »_ et la lumière qui jaillit à son extrémité lui parut bien vive. Elle plissa les yeux et massa ensuite ses paupières. Par Merlin… Quel était donc ce rêve ? Il lui avait paru si réel ! Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'aperçut qu'elle était trempée de sueur. Elle dégoulinait littéralement. Elle avait trop chaud, elle était brûlante, elle se sentait fiévreuse. Rabattant d'un coup ses draps, elle se faufila hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain jouxtant leur chambre commune. Arrivée, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et alluma la lumière, éteignant donc celle de sa baguette. Elle se rua vers le lavabo et fit immédiatement couler de l'eau fraîche. Elle était en nage. Son bas de pyjama, un pantalon bleu en coton léger, collait à sa peau, ainsi que son débardeur blanc. Des mèches de cheveux s'accrochaient sur ses joues, plaquées par la sueur, et elle avait chaud, tellement chaud ! Elle posa ses mains en coupe sous le jet d'eau, puis se baissa et s'appliqua le liquide frais sur le visage. Une fois, puis deux, et trois. Elle glissa ensuite ses doigts glacés dans sa nuque, en une caresse qui lui lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Notant peut-être une brève amélioration, elle coupa l'eau et se redressa, faisant face à au miroir, qui lui renvoyait un reflet d'elle-même, où se tenait juste derrière son épaule gauche la personne de son cauchemar, un rictus déformant son visage flou. Elle se retourna prestement, étouffant à temps un cri de peur du dos de sa main… pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que la douche et les toilettes. Néanmoins, les meubles semblaient s'étirer, onduler et peut-être bouger. Sa vision vacilla, elle sentit ses genoux trembler sous elle, menaçant de la lâcher à tout instant. Elle fit alors de nouveau face à la glace et essuya ses joues trempées de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler, avant de poser ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier pour se soutenir. Son regard était cerné et paraissait vide, mais il y avait autre chose… Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières se crispant violemment, puis les rouvrit, s'avançant un peu pour mieux s'examiner… avant de reculer hâtivement, posant ses doigts tremblants contre sa figure d'une pâleur inquiétante. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux un éclair rouge. Elle secoua la tête.

- Bon sang, reprends-toi, Hermione, je t'en prie… murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Doucement et péniblement, elle retira ses mains et s'observa de nouveau. Bien, ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'y avait plus que la couleur de ses cernes qui était d'un rouge passablement sombre. Elle finit alors son observation, son regard glissant sur son nez, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et… Cette fois, réellement horrifiée, elle poussa un cri qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir, avant de serrer ses lèvres, tremblante, au bord de la crise de nerf. Sur son cou s'étalaient de larges marques violacées, là où les mains de l'inconnu l'avaient touchée. Elle ferma les yeux et fondit en larmes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Devenait-elle folle ? Elle les ouvrit à nouveau et découvrit que les bleus avaient disparus. Elle porta ses mains à son cou et toucha l'endroit, mais rien ne lui était douloureux. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle voulait savoir, merde ! Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son reflet et s'observa ensuite de longues minutes, sans plus bouger, la respiration haletante. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle n'oublie pas qui elle était. Elle devait avoir contracté une maladie, rien d'autre. Ou alors, quelqu'un se jouait d'elle avec un sort cruel. Cependant, alors qu'elle arborait une mine défait, elle vit soudainement son reflet lui sourire narquoisement, et cela la décida à sortir le plus vite possible de la salle de bain. Tremblante, elle courut hors de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, à laquelle elle s'adossa. Elle porta son regard sur les lits, étonnée de n'en avoir réveillée aucune. Toutefois, son étonnement disparue lorsqu'elle vit toutes les filles assises dans leurs lits, immobiles, leurs cheveux en bataille, leurs regards perçants et rouges posé sur elle, le même sourire aux lèvres que celui qu'avait son reflet quelques instants auparavant. Son cœur flancha, le sang dans ses tempes se mit à battre furieusement… Et elle se mit à hurler, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et se laissant glisser contre le battant. Assise, recroquevillée par terre, elle ne s'arrêta de crier d'effroi que lorsqu'elle entendit un faible grognement. Elle releva alors les yeux, apeurée, mais constata que les filles de son dortoir étaient en réalité toutes allongées, encore plongées dans l'inconscience. Que… Elle se releva vivement et balaya la pièce du regard. Aucune n'était réveillée. Toutes semblaient encore dormir, en revanche, leur sommeil paraissait agité… Elles ne faisaient que de se tourner et retourner, gémissant faiblement, trempées de sueur… Elle s'adossa alors contre la porte et tenta de reprendre une respiration plus normale. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse au calme. Ce n'était visiblement pas juste une attaque centrée sur elle, mais sur toutes les filles, alors… Le battant dans son dos se mit à trembler, agité par des coups sourds, comme si quelqu'un toquait avec violence de l'autre côté. Poussant un nouveau cri, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et voulut sortir sa baguette de sa poche, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait laissé à l'intérieur. Aussitôt qu'elle eut cette pensée, les coups cessèrent. Durant quelques instants, un silence plat et effrayant suivit… Puis, la poignée se mit à tourner lentement et la porte s'entrouvrit en un grincement inquiétant. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione, pétrifiée. Derechef, le calme revint. Ses yeux humides ne quittaient pas la mince ouverture sombre, elle voulait savoir qui était derrière et elle ne désirait pas laisser les filles à sa merci. Et alors qu'elle allait s'avancer pour ouvrir en grand, des doigts se glissèrent lentement hors de l'embrasure. Toute raison s'envola, menée par une terreur sourde et sans plus attendre, elle s'élança. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit.

Elle descendit les escaliers, quatre à quatre, sautant des marches, ne souhaitant pas perdre une minute de plus. Elle arriva rapidement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était sujette à une bien étrange quiétude. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre de marbre blanc, berçant de ses flammes la pièce, découpant des ombres sur les murs ou le sol. Et, assis dans un fauteuil tout près, une moitié du visage plongée dans l'obscurité, les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs, le dos raide, un jeune homme se tenait là. Hermione le reconnut aussitôt et elle se dit que lui aussi devait être atteint du sort qui semblait en toucher un grand nombre. Elle l'appela alors d'une voix douce, quoi qu'un peu étranglée, alors qu'elle serrait les bras contre sa poitrine :

- Eh… Neville… Neville ? Il se passe des trucs bizarres, ici, il faut que…

Le jeune homme tourna sèchement la tête, ce qui fit reculer d'un pas Hermione. Il avait les traits tirés, creusés, et la peau d'une pâleur maladive. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, alors qu'un reflet rouge dansait dans ses iris. La jeune fille s'interdit de paniquer ; elle ne l'avait que trop fait ce soir. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle utilise son cerveau. Et la meilleure chose qui lui venait en tête était de laisser le sorcier là, pour le moment, et de courir alerter Dumbledore que quelque chose était en train de se tramer.

- Ok, laisse tomber, l'informa-t-elle donc en reculant prudemment, la voix maîtrisée.

Cependant, Neville ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille, car il se releva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas vif. Hermione se recula soudain beaucoup plus rapidement, accélérant le pas sans lâcher des yeux celui qui semblait atteint également. Néanmoins, il bondit sur elle, la rattrapant par les épaules avant de la pousser violemment en arrière. Elle se retint de tomber en s'accrochant à des chaises qui basculèrent, puis à une table. Il revint à l'attaque et la projeta contre le mur, avec plus de force cette fois. Son dos heurta un miroir qui était accroché à cet emplacement et elle s'écroula, sonnée, dans une pluie de verre. Elle se retrouva donc à quatre pattes, une douleur sourde dans tout le corps, la vision chancelante. Elle sentit un mince filet de sang se frayer à travers ses lèvres, puis couler jusqu'au sol en de longs filaments poisseux. Elle toussa et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, alors qu'on lui agrippait le mollet. Elle poussa une exclamation surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que ça ; la poigne féroce qui l'enserrait la tira en arrière. Elle perdit son appui et tomba, ses bras s'étalant devant elle. Elle essaya vainement de faire quelque pour s'accrocher, mais rien d'autre que des bouts de verre ne retinrent son attention. Elle en prit un gros et le serra très fort entre ses doigts, ignorant la douleur que provoquait ce corps étranger s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Il pourrait toujours lui être utile. Neville poursuivit sur sa lancée, la traînant sur un bon mètre, avant de la retourner prestement sur le dos. Il s'installa ensuite sur elle et tenta de la maîtriser alors qu'elle battait des mains et ruait pour tenter de se dégager. Rien n'y fit. Il parvint à maîtriser ses bras et se pencha ensuite sur elle, un éclat dément passant dans ses yeux. Hermione était pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, tous ses membres transis par la peur. Jamais elle n'en avait ressenti d'aussi intense. C'était comme un venin qui sinuait dans vos veines, injectant dans chaque parcelle de votre corps sa paralysie, pour qu'ensuite le serpent puisse mieux vous avaler, sans qu'il n'ait à vous immobiliser autrement. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et elle balbutia alors très rapidement :

- Neville, c'est moi… Je suis ton amie, Hermione, j't'en prie… Repense à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble…

Le garçon s'arrêtât soudainement, ses pupilles diminuèrent en taille et un éclair de raison parut le traverser, alors qu'il la relâchait en se redressant. Il la dévisagea ensuite un instant et supplia d'une voix faible :

- Aide-moi…

Hermione, qui avait ramené ses bras contre elle, hocha du mieux qu'elle put la tête dans cette position, alors qu'elle répondait, paniquée, le cœur brisé par cette supplique, qui résonna comme celle d'un condamné :

- Oui, je vais t'aider, je te le promets.

Le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête vivement en signe de dénégation et il s'exclama brusquement :

- Ne promets pas de choses que tu ne pourras pas faire ! Personne ne peut plus rien ! Je le sens, à l'intérieur de moi, qui s'agite et qui…

Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur étranglé. Puis, il riva de nouveau son regard au sien et murmura, fou :

- Il revient !

Et alors, Neville se laissa tomber avec violence sur elle. Hermione cessa de bouger. Il eut quelques spasmes, puis le silence retomba dans la pièce toujours aussi chaudement éclairée. Passèrent quelques minutes où ne se fit plus qu'entendre le crépitement des flammes léchant le bois sec, avant qu'elle n'ose l'appeler, timide :

- Neville ?

Elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait voir et entendre. Il ne lui répondit pas. Et, elle, elle restait dans le brouillard complet. Plus rien n'avait de sens, ni de logique. Elle avait cru que cela pourrait être une maladie, mais… Leurs symptômes étaient sensiblement différents. Elle, avait des hallucinations. Lui, de violentes crises de démence, et ses derniers mots ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, tel un disque rayé, malmenant son crâne à la limite de l'implosion. Elle l'appela derechef. Toujours rien. Lorsque soudain, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son cou, là où se trouvait la tête de son ami, et une chaleur contre son débardeur. Encore tendue comme une lame de rasoir sur un fil, elle le fit basculer sur le côté et elle se redressa aussitôt, se mettant à genoux. Les yeux de Neville fixaient un point invisible sur le côté, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et une large tâche rouge s'étendait autour d'un point plus sombre. Alors, elle comprit. Elle baissa lentement les yeux, ne voulant pas obtenir confirmation, mais découvrit alors, toujours entre ses doigts crispés, le bout de verre poisseux du liquide sanguin. Hermione cilla, hébétée, et des larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux. Elle vivait un cauchemar. Sa main s'ouvrit soudainement, ne souhaitant plus rester au contact de ce qui avait tué son ami, lâchant l'arme du crime. Le morceau retomba sur le sol en un petit cliquetis, alors qu'elle ne parvenait plus à détacher les yeux de Neville. Ses mains, agitées de tremblements incontrôlables, se posèrent sur ses tempes et elle appuya dessus très fort, comme si, de cette façon, elle pouvait éjecter tous les souvenirs de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Impossible.

Elle se releva et poussa un bref cri de rage, en frappant du pied une des chaises encore debout. Il était mort, elle avait détruit sa vie. Plus de retour possible en arrière. Lui qui avait à peine seize ans, qui n'était pas encore sorti de l'adolescence, lui qui était toujours si plein de vie ne sourirait plus jamais à qui que ce soit. Elle retomba à genoux, alors que son estomac se soulevait, et qu'elle régurgitait le peu de choses qu'elle avait avalé au repas. Puis, faible, elle réussit finalement à se remettre debout. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un. Harry, lui vint tout de suite en tête. Elle s'essuya les lèvres et se rua ensuite sur l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle monta hâtivement et déboula dans la chambre sans prévenir. La pièce plongée dans la pénombre ne l'empêchait de voir que le sommeil, ici, était aussi bouleversé que celui des filles. Cependant, Harry semblait n'avoir aucun problème, ni Dean ou Seamus. Et Ron manquait à l'appel, ainsi que… Neville, bien sûr. Cela lui parut étrange, mais elle ne réfléchit pas plus et se précipita vers le lit de son meilleur ami.

Les lèvres de Ginny toucheraient bientôt les siennes et cela promettait d'être un doux et tendre moment de bonheur dont il pourrait se rassasier dans les périodes de ténèbres. Toutefois, alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux, une voix derrière lui hurla son prénom. Il se retourna alors aussitôt, laissant la jolie rouquine lui glisser entre les doigts, et…

- Harry !

Il ouvrit les yeux, péniblement. Il voyait indistinctement une silhouette devant lui et cette voix féminine lui rappelait quelque chose… Il chercha ses lunettes du plat de la main, les trouva, les mit sur son nez, puis releva alors les yeux vers celle qui osait l'interrompre, la tête encore pleine de ce rêve délicieux. Cependant, sa rêverie s'effaça brusquement, lorsqu'il vit Hermione. Celle-ci était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses boucles brunes emmêlés se rebiffant sur sa tête en un enchevêtrement de nœuds, ses yeux soulignés de cernes violacées et surtout… Elle avait du sang partout sur elle. De longues traces écarlates marquaient ses joues, une rond cramoisi fleurissait sur son ventre et ses mains étaient poisseuses du sang qui semblait venir d'une blessure qu'elle s'était faite. Il sortit immédiatement de son lit et se mit à sa hauteur, la prenant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas supporter une minute de plus de voir l'air terrorisé qu'elle arborait. Il se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux, pour la réconforter, alors que sa raison et son impulsivité se liguaient contre lui pour lui crier de courir en bas voir ce qui se passait.

- Hermione… commença-t-il alors.

Mais, elle l'interrompit rapidement.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure… Il s'est écroulé sur moi et… Il devenait fou, j'aurais tellement voulu l'aider, mais…

Ses phrases étaient entrecoupées de sanglots puissants, il ne comprenait donc pas tout. Il s'écarta un peu et voulut lui demander de préciser ses explications, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- C'est Neville… Je l'ai tué, Harry !

Harry se figea à l'entente de ces mots et blêmit. Il hocha doucement la tête, puis n'y tenant plus, prit sa baguette, écarta sa meilleure amie de son chemin et descendit à la volée les marches qui menaient à la salle commune. Ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il arriva le troubla. Les chaises étaient éparpillées sur le sol, le miroir était brisé et il y avait des traînées rougeâtres sur le parquet, mais… pas de corps. Absolument rien. Il entendit Hermione pousser une exclamation surprise, derrière lui, et il comprit qu'elle l'avait suivi. Il se retourna vers elle et la saisit par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?

Elle releva un regard fiévreux vers lui et se borna à lui répéter :

- Il était là. Il était là, je te le jure…

Il porta alors une main à son front et remarqua que son front était brûlant. Elle était malade, beaucoup, visiblement. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de mort, dans cette histoire. Elle avait sans doute faire une crise de somnambulisme, c'était cogné dans plusieurs chaises, trébuché avant de s'écrouler contre le miroir, qui aurait volé en éclat en tombant. Ensuite, en essayant de se relever, elle se serait coupé profondément, aurait porté sa main à son ventre, d'où la large tâche, puis en se réveillant, réveil causé par la douleur, elle aurait paniqué et porté ses mains à sa tête complètement affolée. Oui, c'était un scénario probable.

Car tout le monde le sait, les morts ne se réveillent pas pour marcher.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Arrête, Hermione. Tu as fait un mauvais cauchemar, tout va bien maintenant.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans ses orbites, alors que ses jambes cédaient sous elle. Harry la rattrapa à temps pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule et il alla l'allonger sur le canapé le plus proche. Il porta ensuite sa baguette face au sol et lança un _« recurvit »_ pour nettoyer les dégâts, qu'il réalisa également sur son amie, pour la débarrasser de tout ce sang. Il alla ensuite chercher une couverture dans sa malle, ne pouvant la remonter dans sa chambre, au risque de les faire tomber tous deux dans l'escalier-toboggan. Il en prit une autre pour lui, dans la valise de Ron cette fois qui ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et il redescendit s'installer dans un canapé auprès d'Hermione. Vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant d'ailleurs, il ne se risquerait pas à la laisser seule. Cette histoire était vraiment à tirer au clair. D'autant plus que Neville ne se trouvait plus dans le dortoir.

**Jour 2.**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil traversant les fenêtres de la salle commune, rayons qui lui apportait un peu de chaleur, elle qui avait tremblé toute la nuit. Cependant, elle se sentait un peu mieux que la veille. La seule chose qui lui restait de cette soirée éprouvante était un mal de tête et de dos épouvantable. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux et des courbatures tiraient chacun de ses muscles. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et se redressa quelque peu. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être, mais il devait déjà être presque neuf heure, puisqu'en automne, le soleil se levait toujours plus tardivement. Elle se redressa alors et étudia méticuleusement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était non plus dans le dortoir, mais dans la salle commune et elle se demanda durant quelques minutes comme elle aurait pu atterrir ici, avant de se souvenir. Elle bondit aussitôt du canapé et son regard se porta sur le sol, là où se trouvait quelques heures auparavant Neville. Mais, il n'y avait plus personne et elle se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit son ami. _Elle avait fait un cauchemar._ Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle savait qu'elle s'était montré fiévreuse, qu'elle avait vu des choses irréelles, mais jusqu'à croire assassiner un ami ? Non, elle était certaine qu'il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose. Le corps avait dû être déplacé… Par qui ? Comment ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui, les cheveux ébouriffés, la tête dans une de ses mains, ses lunettes maladroitement placées sur son nez, dormait encore. Un sourire tendre lui vint aux lèvres et elle s'approcha de lui pour retirer ses lunettes afin de les poser sur la petite table basse. Puis, elle leva ses bras et s'étira, en s'éloignant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être Harry avait-il raison, peut-être tout cela n'avait été qu'une grande et vague hallucination, mais… son instinct lui disait de se méfier, cette solution était trop facile.

Se massant la nuque, elle monta mécaniquement les escaliers menant au dortoir, repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu là-bas, la veille. Elle se rappelait de la terreur qui l'avait saisie, lui retournant les tripes, la saisissant au cœur, éteignant toute raison. Elle se pressa un peu plus, soudainement inquiète de ce qui avait pu arriver aux filles. Elle savait bien que « l'ombre » qu'elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises n'était qu'un débordement de son imagination, mais… Elle arriva en haut de l'escalier et se figea, observant attentivement la pièce. Tout le monde dormait. Elle soupira de soulagement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain. Celle-ci était fermée, plus entrouverte, et cela la rassura d'avantage. C'est donc l'esprit plus libre qu'elle se dirigea vers la pièce étroite. Elle prit quelques affaires propres au passage, puis alla s'enfermer à l'intérieur, retrouvant avec joie sa baguette, laissée près de l'évier. Elle évita cependant de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir, préférant abandonner ses vêtements de suite et entrer dans la cabine de douche. Aussitôt, elle tourna le robinet, laissant dévaler sur sa peau une pluie chaude, l'accueillant avec bienfaisance. Elle resta de nombreuses minutes ainsi, immobile sous le jet d'eau, le front appuyé contre la paroi en plastique transparent, avant de prendre enfin son courage à deux mains et d'attaquer sa crinière au peigne pour la démêler. Une fois le travail achevé, elle sortit du bac, s'enroula dans une serviette et fit face au miroir. Soupirant, elle releva le regard et effaça d'un revers du poignet la buée qui recouvrait la surface de la glace. Ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt par-dessus son épaule, mais elle fut ravie de constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle avait vraiment déliré, la nuit dernière et elle s'interrogeait à présent sur ce qui avait pu l'emmener à avoir ces hallucinations. Elle ne comprenait pas. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé et elle soupçonnait qu'un peu de magie noire se cachait là-dessous. Les Serpentards avaient parfois des blagues douteuses, même si cela s'avérait étrange qu'ils aient osé l'utiliser à Poudlard pour une plaisanterie aussi douteuse. C'était même carrément suicidaire, pour tout dire. Dumbledore détecterait sans aucun problème ce type de magie. Non, alors, c'était à exclure. Trop inconscient et la maison des Vert et Argent était reconnue pour compter nombre de membres rusés. Secouant la tête, elle se résolut à trouver une solution avant la fin de la journée à cette nuit agitée, avant de se brosser les dents, puis d'enfiler un jean et un débardeur blanc. Elle venait juste de mettre ses Converses noirs et allait enfiler un pull gris anthracite par-dessus son haut à manches courtes, lorsqu'un cri paniqué retentit derrière le battant.

Hermione cessa tout mouvement, laissant tomber le vêtement de ses doigts. Voilà que ça recommençait. Et cette fois, elle ne fabulait pas. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, elle saisit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrant ensuite à la volée. Un spectacle brouillon lui vint à l'œil. Toutes les filles étaient penchées sur un lit et elles s'agitaient, leurs bras grouillant au-dessus de quelque chose qui remuait encore. Et son souffle se coupa net lorsqu'elle comprit à qui appartenait les jambes qui battaient l'air, sous cet amas de Gryffondors acharnées. Aussitôt, elle leva sa baguette, visa la plus proche et lui lança un _« expelliarmus »_ violent. La jeune fille s'envola et s'écrasa contre le mur, tombant inanimée. Hermione avança encore et en visa une deuxième, qui rejoint la première, qui était en train de se relever. Déjà ! Jurant à voix basse, elle lança deux nouveaux sortilèges avant de se ruer vers les filles restantes. Elle devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Fourrant sa baguette dans sa poche, et sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta dans la mêlée pour séparer les garces qui maintenaient un oreiller sur le visage d'une tête rousse. Elle bouscula de l'épaule deux d'entre elles, avant qu'une autre lui saisisse le poignet un peu trop fortement à son goût, l'énervant pour de bon. C'était Parvati Patil, mais l'éclat de folie qui luisait dans ses yeux lui souffla que son amie n'était plus vraiment présente et qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur le coup qu'elle allait lui assener. Elle serra le poing et le balança dans le visage de la jeune brune, avant retirer l'oreiller du visage de Ginny, qui s'agitait toujours. Elle releva les yeux vers elle et elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Hermione ne pouvait que la comprendre, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Les furies semblaient vouloir revenir à l'attaque. Balançant son coude dans le visage d'une Padma en transe, elle saisit la main de Ginny et la tira vers elle, pour qu'elle la suive. La rouquine, se reprenant, ne tarda pas à comprendre que la situation risquait d'empirer, alors elle s'empara de sa baguette qui traînait sur sa table de son chevet et se laissa entraîner.

Les deux filles déboulèrent dans la salle commune et Hermione se rua sur Harry, qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Elle le secoua et l'appela. Il finit par lever un regard ensommeillé sur elle.

- Il faut partir, maintenant !

**_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

Harry avait bondit, non pas à la supplique désespérée de sa meilleure amie, mais lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler sur les joues rougies de Ginny. Il avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais celle-ci l'avait repoussé en balbutiant qu'il ne comprenait rien, qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche et se remue. Il avait alors courut jusqu'aux dortoirs où Dean et Seamus se bataillaient avec d'autres garçons. Il s'était emparé de sa baguette, les avait aidés à se dépêtrer de cette situation, avant de saisir sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient ensuite tous descendus rejoindre les filles et étaient sortis. La moitié des dortoirs était vide, alors que l'autre était pleine de gens qui devenaient totalement fous. C'était la panique et dehors, ce ne n'était pas mieux. Les couloirs étaient peuplés de gens abasourdis ou paniqués, qui criaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Et puis, il y avait d'autres personnes, elles, qui se jetaient sur eux, le regard fou, brillant. Hermione baissa le regard pour découvrir une jeune fille de première année qui la dévisageait, suppliante.

- Mon frère est tombé, je n'arrive plus à le relever… Il a essayé de me faire mal, alors je l'ai poussé, mais…

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry qui protégeait Ginny d'un jeune homme qui voulait se confronter à elle, et elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas venir en aide à tout le monde. Elle n'était pas sans cœur, indifférent, mais raisonnée. Et cela lui apparaissait comme un fait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester de marbre face à ce spectacle et elle essaierait de sauver le maximum de vies. Alors, elle hocha la tête et lui répondit qu'elle la suivait, alors que la fillette la prenait par le poignet, l'entraînant rapidement à sa suite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se rendit compte qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les couloirs sinueux de Poudlard, plongeant dans l'ombre des recoins dangereux du château. Elle perdait de vue ses amis et elle commençait à se dire que tout cela n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Après tout, elle ne savait pas de quel mal souffrait les élèves, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas aider le frère de la jeune fille… Toutefois, elle s'interdit de songer à l'inquiétant pressentiment qui lui donnait la chair de poule et elle se contenta de demander, courant toujours à moitié aux côtés de l'enfant d'à peine onze ans :

- De quelle maison es-tu ?

Ce n'était pas par rapport à une quelconque ségrégation de sa part, comprenez, elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour si la fillette lui répondait autre chose que « Gryffondor », mais elle voulait comprendre pourquoi celle-ci la traînait dans les cachots.

- Serpentard, lui répondit alors, terrorisée qu'elle ne recule face à sa réponse, l'enfant.

Hermione hocha la tête, peu étonnée, s'en doutant bien au vu de leur destination, avant d'esquisser un pâle sourire, maigre tentative de réconfort envers celle qui semblait transie par la peur. Elles arrivèrent finalement dans un couloir sombre et étroit, qui lui paraissait finir en impasse et la fillette lui désigna une silhouette noire allongée sur le sol, à quelques pas devant eux. La jeune Gryffondor inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et avança. Elle interrogea, sans quitter le corps inanimé du regard :

- Comment s'appelle ton frère ?

- Il… C'est… Faust, bégaya-t-elle.

- D'accord, je vais l'aider, promis… Faust ?

Elle l'appela encore une fois d'une voix un peu plus forte. Pas plus de réponse. Le jeune homme était tourné sur le ventre, les bras semblaient désarticulés autour de son corps, mais il y avait encore une maigre chance qu'il ne soit pas encore mort. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, posant une main sur son épaule, elle poussa sur le corps pour qu'il se retourne. Et alors que le jeune homme pivotait, se remettant sur le dos, celui-ci sembla s'animer. Il se mit à tousser très fort, pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais lorsqu'elle le vit cracher du sang en poussant un cri de douleur, elle s'interdit de faire un peu plus sa mijaurée. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'approcha rapidement, relevant son visage pour le placer sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha vers lui et tenta de le calmer, alors qu'il continuait à s'époumoner, du sang coulant sur ses joues creuses et pâles. Elle ressortit sa baguette et le pointa vers le visage de Faust en marmonnant quelques incantations, qui n'eurent pour effet que de redoubler ses toux. Elle lâcha alors la fine tige de bois magique et tenta de lui prodiguer les premiers secours moldus. Elle se mit à ses côtés et tenta de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était bien, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que tenter. Elle essayait de ne pas se laisser aller à la panique, surtout pas devant cette jolie fillette blonde qui attendait avec espoir qu'elle lui annonce que tout irait mieux, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agitaient en tous sens et il ne cessait pas de cracher du sang. Puis, finalement, il braqua son regard sombre d'une intensité à couper le souffle sur elle et de l'électricité sembla se répandre dans son corps, crispant tous ses muscles. Son torse se souleva exagérément, avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber, son dernier souffle se glissant hors de ses poumons sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Son corps dénué de vie retomba sur les pierres froides du couloir, son regard figé sur elle, alors qu'il ne la voyait plus.

Elle ôta ses mains du corps de Faust et les releva à hauteur d'épaules. Elles étaient tremblantes et ensanglantées. Elle cilla, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle avait échoué. Il était mort. Elle était brillante, elle aurait dû réussir. Pourquoi n'avait pas pu empêcher ça ? Le cri horrible et bouleversant que poussa la petite blonde lorsqu'elle se jeta sur le corps de son frère acheva de l'enfoncer dans une profonde culpabilité. Elle recula, incapable d'assister d'aussi près à ce spectacle macabre. Son dos toucha le mur et elle fit basculer sa tête contre celui-ci, sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles irréguliers, la respiration saccadée. Elle serra ses genoux contre elle, tentant de s'écraser encore un peu plus dans la paroi de pierres, ne souhaitant plus que se fondre dans l'obscurité. Le corps frissonnant, agité de sanglots violents, la fillette releva la tête vers elle et lui cria, des larmes maculant ses joues :

- Tu m'avais promis que tu l'aiderais ! Tu avais promis !

Hermione ferma les yeux, ses paupières se crispant violemment. Tout recommençait. Elle avait cru les batailles et les cadavres loin derrière elle, elle avait cru que tous échapperaient à un avenir noir parsemé de morts à la chute de Voldemort, mais il s'avérait qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Le mal était encore là et il frappait de nouveau Poudlard, foudroyant d'un sort funeste ses élèves. Elle avait envie de hurler, de demander « pourquoi », elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle savait seulement qu'il y aurait d'autres morts, que le compte à rebours était activé et que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour encaisser une nouvelle fois. La fillette poussa un cri, qui arracha des larmes à la brune. Néanmoins, elle consentit à ouvrir à nouveau les paupières lorsque ce cri se transforma en hurlement de douleur. Et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Faust était de nouveau en vie. Toutefois, il s'était jeté sur sa sœur et avait planté ses dents dans son cou frêle pour mordre dedans, plein d'une nouvelle fougue meurtrière.

- Putain, lâcha-t-elle entre ses lèvres serrées, avant de bondir.

Elle sauta sur le jeune homme d'une pâleur cadavérique et celui-ci, déstabilisé, releva la tête, libérant de son emprise la blonde. Un large morceau de chair tomba de sa bouche, provoquant l'effroi d'Hermione. Court moment d'inattention où il s'empressa de reprendre l'avantage. Il la fit basculer et son dos heurta durement le sol. Il s'installa à califourchon sur elle et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il pose ses mains autour de son cou, comme l'avait fait Neville la veille, il appuya sur son ventre avec ses doigts. Très fort, comme s'il tentait de transpercer ses chairs pour extraire quelque chose dans son estomac. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et tenta désespérément de le repousser, alors qu'il tenait bon. Elle songea alors qu'il désirait peut-être réellement lui arracher les tripes.

**_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

Drago s'était réveillé assez tôt, ce matin-là. Il avait mal dormi, cette nuit, comme toutes les autres ses brèves périodes de sommeil étaient fragmentées par des cauchemars récurrents. Des visages de personnes suppliant une vie plus longue, des yeux larmoyants qui l'imploraient silencieusement, des cris de souffrance qui se mêlaient à des éclats verts et des flammes qui léchaient ces souvenirs, le faisant se consumer de remords et de honte. Alors, généralement, il se levait aux premières lueurs de l'aube, accompagnant le soleil dans son lever avec un regard attentif, qu'il portait depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir. Toutefois, pas aujourd'hui. Dès l'instant où il avait posé un pied hors de son lit, il avait éprouvé le besoin de se laver de toutes pensées. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la salle de bain commune, s'était enfermé à l'intérieur et était resté une demi-heure sous le jet glacé, l'eau froide s'écrasant contre son corps immobile, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Il avait envie que sa mémoire se mêle à sa sueur et qu'elles s'écoulent ensembles jusqu'à la bouche de sortie de l'eau. Il voulait oublier. Il désirait plus que tout que ses songes cessent, parce qu'ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler une réalité cruelle. Son regard ripa vers son avant-bras gauche et il vit le serpent dans le crâne tatoué à l'encre noir. Il était, à présent immobile, mais il aurait tout donné pour que la marque disparaisse. Rageur, il s'empara d'un savon et se mit à frotter sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rougie et qu'il le laisse finalement tomber, abattu. Il porterait toute sa vie le symbole de sa lâcheté, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il sortit de la cabine et s'essuya, avant de chercher du regard ses affaires. Les trouvant, il s'en empara et enfila à la hâte son jean noir et son sweat vert foncé. Il se pencha ensuite pour faire les lacets de ses chaussures, avant de se relever et de faire face à la glace. Ses yeux parcoururent sommairement son visage. Traits fins, aristocratiques, yeux d'un gris métallique et cheveux blonds il était le portrait de son père. Et au vu de ce qu'avait réalisé Lucius Malefoy dans sa vie, il savait que ce n'était pas un compliment si, un jour, on lui faisait la remarque qu'ils se ressemblaient. Son physique était le signe de sa malchance. Il aimait ses parents et il savait qu'ils avaient toujours essayé de le protéger, il pouvait également comprendre qu'ils aient cédé et rejoints Lord Voldemort un peu avant sa naissance, ils voulaient bénéficier d'une protection, mais ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à pardonner étaient les choses engendrées par ces choix. Il avait été obligé de se conduire comme toujours ils l'avaient espéré, il n'avait jamais été plus qu'une marionnette posée sur une étagère dans l'attente qu'elle puisse un jour servir. Chose qui était arrivée lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait commandité l'assassinat de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Et il avait ouvert les yeux, à ce moment-là. Il avait compris qu'on attendait de lui seulement ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. Il s'était trouvé ridiculement clairvoyant et avait alors songé à un pantin habillement manipulé pendant trop d'années. Quelqu'un avait déjà écrit et décidé de ce que serait son existence, il n'avait plus qu'à suivre les lignes. Cela lui enlevait tout imprévu, cela lui retirait le plaisir de vivre et de découvrir par soi-même. L'attendait une vie toute tracée, longue et péniblement ennuyeuse. Pour un peu et il aurait versé une larme tellement ça en était pathétique.

Il porta sa main à son gel et en fit couler dans sa paume, avant de suspendre ses gestes. Ses parents n'étaient plus là, enfermés derrière des barreaux, ils ne pouvaient plus tout contrôler. Alors, il laissa retomber sa main, ouvrant le robinet, avant de passer sous l'eau ses doigts pour se rincer du produit. Il n'avait plus besoin de tout ça, il n'avait plus besoin d'artifices. Il n'avait plus personne à rendre fier. Il s'empara alors du tube de gel et le jeta dans la poubelle en plastique qui jouxtait le lavabo. Finis les dégâts.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna chercher sa baguette, laissée sur sa table de chevet. Alors qu'il se penchait, une main saisit son poignet. Il se retourna vers un Blaise encore à moitié endormi, qui lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Dis, ça te dirait de faire plaisir à ton meilleur ami en lui ramenant à bouffer ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Drago esquissa un léger rictus, alors que la main de Blaise retombait mollement. Ce mec, aussi bien éveillé qu'inconscient, était un vrai crevard.

Il sortit du dortoir, puis de la salle commune, encore vide à cette heure-ci, avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Là-bas, il s'installa à la table des Serpentard et nota qu'il était le seul de toute la salle. Etrange. Et un nouveau détail lui sauta aux yeux alors qu'il allait se servir ces plats, ces assiettes… Tout était de la veille, du soir dernier. Il fronça les sourcils et se releva du banc, se rendant à une autre table. Non, pareil du côté des Gryffons, des Blaireaux et des Aigles. Son premier réflexe fut de sortir sa baguette, mais il n'avait apparemment aucun ennemi. Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, car cette situation n'augurait rien de bon, il sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea de nouveau vers les cachots, se rendant néanmoins cette fois-ci vers les cuisines. Il entra dans la pièce, après avoir touché la poire verte du tableau qui masquait l'entrée, astuce apprise de Blaise, et l'horreur le figea. Devant les hautes marmites en cuivre qui s'entassaient dans le fond et sur diverses tables, des elfes de maisons gisaient, inanimés, baignant dans des mares noirâtres odorantes. Il sortit aussitôt, refermant la porte, alors qu'un haut-le-cœur le prenait violemment. Du sang, du sang d'elfe. Ils étaient tous morts et, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Des cris retentirent non loin de lui et soudain, ce fut l'agitation totale. Quelques élèves devaient sans doute s'être réveillés, il était l'heure maintenant, mais ce n'était visiblement pas qu'en cuisine que rien n'allait. Il songea soudainement à Blaise et Pansy, restés tous deux aux dortoirs et il s'élança immédiatement dans les couloirs. Il bouscula des gens aux regards vides, qui tentaient de s'agripper à lui, d'autres au comportement agité, qu'il devait habilement esquivé, alors que certains hurlaient en s'efforçant de rejoindre telle ou telle personne. C'était la cohue. Il ne comprenait pas cette agitation. Est-ce que d'autres personnes avaient été retrouvées mortes dans leurs lits ? Il bifurqua à droite, prenant un raccourci souvent ignoré par cause de l'obscurité qui l'engloutissait, et avisa alors qu'une silhouette se trouvait à terre, par-dessus une autre, qui semblait se débattre vainement. Est-ce que les gens devenaient fous ? Drago n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, estimant là qu'il ne relevait pas de son devoir d'aider toutes les âmes en détresse, mais il reconnut alors la personne agressée. Aussitôt, il s'arrêtât, un doute le submergeant.

Granger. Il la détestait, elle l'insupportait. Cependant, l'année précédente, il ne pouvait décemment pas oublier qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir… Eh bien, elle l'avait aidé à se tirer d'un mauvais pas avec Potter, merde ! Aussi, il soupira de résignation et pointa sa baguette vers l'individu qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

**_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_**

Hum… Voilà ! Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je continue ou j'arrête le massacre tout de suite ? En tout cas, quoi que vous en ayez pensé, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez part de vos avis. Une petite review pour m'en informer serait vraiment généreux et sachez que je suis ouverte à toutes critiques fondées. ^.^ Merci, et bonne soirée à vous. J


End file.
